Blurred Lines
by Isabella.Uley
Summary: Hermione and Harry had fallen in love without even realizing it, but with knowing how many people cared about them, decided to keep it a secret. But trouble always comes from secrets. And what's worse, they can be dangerous. HP/HG
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own these characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling, the only creative control I have is the plot.

* * *

**Blurred Lines**

Chapter One: The Party

**Harry's POV**

Hermione and I had been together for over a year now, and we had been keeping it a complete secret: absolutely no one knew, and it was for the best. If Ron found out he would go ballistic, and if Ginny found out she would probably lock herself in a dark room and cry herself into a coma, after having crushing on me for so long. It wasn't that we wanted to lie to our friends, it wasn't like we _enjoyed_ it by any means, but, Ron and Ginny weren't the only ones who would be hurt from it…

Neville had confided in me back in third year that he fancied Hermione, and to this day I still caught him at attempt flirting with her. And Luna had confided in Hermione in fifth year that she fancied me: for my bravery and courage and authority, as Hermione had relayed to me. And for her kindness, patience, ability to understand and at always being a great friend, as Neville had told me. Oh, and not to mention how she was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, and it had only become more so over the years. And Merlin, we he right.

Oh, and not to mention Cormac McLaggen. He had been drooling over Hermione all year, and it was really starting to get on my nerves…

I had discovered my own feelings for her in the middle of our fourth year, during the Triwizard Tournaments, but kept it quiet, thinking it was just a crush and would fade away… Instead, it only grew stronger. By the beginning of last year, our fifth year, I had broken down when we were alone one night in the library, studying, telling her that I was in love with her. I had expected her to tell me she was flattered, but only had feelings towards me as a sister would her brother… Instead, she had turned crimson, and admitted that she loved me too, and had only been pretending to be interested in Ron because she never thought I could possibly like her as anymore than a friend or adopted sister. I said, "You don't know how wrong you are," and I kissed her, and we had been together ever since, agreeing that very night to keep our romance to only ourselves, for the sake of our friends. And, we _were_ such good friends that it wasn't that difficult to pretend to be anything but around other people, except, of course, in those times where she would say something so brilliant or so adorable, or do something so _her_ that I would have to fight off the urge to pull her into my arms and kiss her; tell her how much I love her. Now, in our sixth year, I loved her more and more every day - ever so much more than I ever thought possible when I first fell for her.

Tonight, I knew, was going to be one of those nights. It was the Christmas Party for all of those of us in the Slug Club; each of us was allowed to bring a date, but, Hermione and I already being together, decided to just go together: as friends… sigh.

"Ron?" I asked as I stepped into the elaborately decorated classroom of Slughorn's. "What are you doing here, I didn't know you were invited," I smiled as I walked up to him, to see him in a crisp, clean white suite and gloves.

He shook his head. "No, I thought Hermione would, but…" he trailed. "Anyways, Neville and I are waiters. Slughorn wasn't going to let me in first, but I begged Neville to put in a good word for me, so, here I am," he smiled triumphantly. "Want a drink? It's _actually_ Champaign, can you believe it?"

"When it's Slughorn there is little I _won't _believe," I shrugged as I took a stem glass, full of tan colored liquid. "Anyways, seen anyone you recognize yet?" I asked him, taking a sip. "I mean apart from stranger-faces. Any of our friends, I mean."

He shook his head. "Apart from yourself and Neville, no," he told me. "I was hoping to see Hermione, but I guess she hasn't shown up yet. Besides, it is still early, party only just started after all. Anyways," he added, going to turn in the other direction. "Best be off to walk the room, don't want to be kicked out for being lazy, seeing as it is a favor I am in here to begin with," and he was off, offering drinks to people as he walked by.

I made a half circle, bringing the Champaign to my lips again and looking around the room. Her voice came from behind me, chipper and feminine. "Thank you, I didn't really want anything that made me stand out too much, so I went with pink. I know, Yule Ball reminiscent," she was talking to Neville, who held a tray of Champaign and a wide smile on his face; his suit a twin to Ron's. "But anyways, it was good to see you, Neville. I'm off to find Harry."

"Oh? You two come together?" he asked her with a bit too much interest.

"As friends, yes," she nodded. "But really Neville, I don't want to keep you from your duties, and Harry is probably searching for me, so I'll see you late–"

I set my Champaign on the table beside them, cupping my hand around her shoulder. She turned to me with a bright smile on her face; her eyes glowing. "Harry," she smiled, stepping into me and wrapping her arms around me. "I was just going to come looking for you," she told me as we parted.

"Yeah I heard," I told her, subtly taking her hand in mine and hiding it between our hips. "Hey, Neville," I smiled at him, who smiled back, nodding.

"Well," he said. "I was about to do my rounds. I will see you too later, enjoy the party," and he was off, a defeated look on his face.

She turned to me, running her fingers through my hair above my left ear. "Harry you really shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" I asked her curiously. "All I did was walk up and say 'hi Neville'," it was so hard not to kiss her; the way she looked tonight outshone all other times I had ever seen her dressed up. She was absolutely radiant.

"I know…" she sighed. "It's just, whenever you show up you make it all too clear he'll never be with me. Not with words," she quickly corrected herself, "just the way you present yourself, the way you look at him, how you always place your hand on me."

"Well," I nodded in agreement. "_You're my girlfriend, Hermione_," I said softly. "_And I know you'll never do anything, but I can't help but get jealous whenever I see another guy flirting with you. I know we need to keep it quite, but, sometimes I just wish that… I just wish that…"_

"We didn't have to," she finished for me. "I know, Harry," she sighed, taking my hand back into hers, but keeping a safe distance at the same time. "And one day we won't have to keep it a secret, but until then…"

"Keep what a secret?" asked Ron as he stepped up to us. "Champaign?" he offered.

Hermione smiled as we dropped our hands, each taking a glass. "Oh, you know, the usual," she mused while taking a sip and looking over at him. The look on Ron's face as she took her drink, I couldn't quite place it, but there was just something _off_ about it. "Anyways," she went on, oblivious to Ron's facial changes as she looked towards me. "I am going to let you two talk; I'm going to see if I can find Ginny anywhere. See you boys later," there was something definitely different as Ron watched her walk away, and as I looked after her, there was a subtle difference in her stride. I furrowed my brows, looking back at Ron.

"Well, it was good to see you," he told me. "But I've duties to attend to. We will talk later, I will be around," he was off before I could say a word.

Something was not right. The way Ron had been acting, talking, smiling since Hermione had taken that drink; the way she walked, they way her eyebrows drew in together as she walked away. How Ron had left just has she had, after not saying so much as a "Hi" to either of us. I set my glass down, as was beginning to make my way towards Hermione, to talk to her and see if something _was_ going on, but was stopped by a firm hand on the shoulder. I turned around, looking up at the face of none other than Snape.

"Mister Potter," he said slowly, quickly pulling his hand away and holding it across his stomach. "I have a message for you from the Headmaster," he told me, he was about to go on, but I cut him off.

"I am sorry, Professor, I have got to see about Hermione, I am sure whatever it is can wait, If you'll excuse me–" he stopped me by placing his hand along my shoulder, and as I looked in the direction of Hermione I could just make out a white shape with a tuff of red hair disappearing behind a wall that was shrouded by curtains and hanging plants. I looked around, but I couldn't see Hermione anywhere.

"That'll be ten points from Gryffindor, and I will double that and add a detention if you cut me off again, Mister Potter," he told me. I balled my fists at my sides and let out a long sigh through my nose.

"Sir," I obeyed.

"As I was saying," he went on slowly. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to inform you that he has left, and is unsure of when he will be returning to the school," he told me. "That is all. I know nothing else. Enjoy the party," and he was off, walking away slowly with his hands still folded over his stomach. Annoyed, I downed the rest of my Champaign, and finished off another that had been abandoned on the table.

I ran my hand over my hair, and looked over to see Ginny, looking plain in a metallic green dress, a simple thing. Not ugly, but certainly not an eye-catcher. "Ginny," I said as I strode over to her, determined. "Have you seen Hermione?" I asked her quickly. "She said she was going to go talk to you… I just wanted to make sure she was okay, she seemed a little…"

"Weird?" she finished for me. "Yeah, I noticed that, but, no," she added, shaking her head. "I saw her, but then she just took off. I think she might have left or something, too much Champaign, maybe. I did see Ron, though. He said that he'd keep an eye on her. Such a sweet guy, I really think they would be–" she cut herself off, looking behind me. "Oh, there he is now."

I nodded my thanks, and ran off in his direction. But wasn't about to get a word out as I watched him readjusting his shirt around his pants; his hair completely disheveled. "Harry, Harry," he smiled, taking my arm into his hand and pulling me towards him while he took us across the room to a secluded section. "I did it!" he proclaimed softly. "I finally did it! Me, Ron Weasley, I finally did it!" he we practically bouncing.

"Ron, wait," my gut twisted into knots, threatening to reject all the Champaign I had drank. "Ron, did what, exactly? And, where's Hermione?"

His smiled widened. "I go the stuff from Malfoy, if you can believe it. Well," he mused. "Actually that isn't that hard to believe…" he trailed.

"Ron!" I brought him back. "What are you talking about!?" my voice was nearing hysterics: I did _not _like where this was going.

"She won't remember a thing," he drew a line with his hand. "Not a _thing._ I slipped it into her drink when she was looking away. And then I did it!"

My teeth were clenched. "Did - what."

"She has been stringing me along for years, and a man has needs, Harry… I slipped this pill into her drink. I found her nearly unconscious; mumbling to herself and rolling on the floor. No one was around… I did it," he said again, smiling. "I finally shagged her! And hey, did you know that she was a virgin? Guess it means we took it from each other, doesn't it?"

"You…" I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see; my body was shaking, red filled my vision as my fists clenched at my sides. "You _raped_ Hermione?"

"Wow there, calm down," he told me. "Like I said; can't be rape if she won't remember it. Damn Harry, I thought you'd be happy for me," the look on his face, it was truly confused.

"You," I told him, baking away and forcing my hand to stay at my side; else I would pull out my wand and kill him. Violently. "Ronald Weasley; you are _dead_ to me. And If I _ever_ see you near my girlfriend again, I will _kill_ you."

I left him standing there, staring blankly and silently, as I set off to find Hermione. And those words were just the beginning – Welcome to Hell Ronald Weasley, I am Harry Potter, and I will be your tour director.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Unable to Remember

******DISCLAIMER: **I do not own these characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling, the only creative control I have is the plot.

* * *

**Blurred Lines**

Chapter Two: Memories Unable to Remember

**Hermione's POV**

The party had ended hours ago, in fact, I didn't remember leaving the party at all. I hardly remembered coming into Gryffindor Common Room at all. All I_ did_ knowwas that somehow my clothes had been changed; I was now in my deep red fleece pajama bottoms and fuzzy black and white stripped socks, and one of Harry's white T-shirts. My makeup had been washed off, and I lay cuddled in Harry's lap with his arms around me; a black, blue, purple and brown blanket that my mother had made for me spread around us. My body hurt, my head was pounding and my vision fuzzy. The area between my legs felt like it had been beaten and ripped open, and I had no idea why. I had no idea what time it was, and I hadn't seen anyone since my last memory of being at the party; walking away from Harry and Neville and feeling as if I might pass out. So I assumed it must be well past everyone's bedtime, early in the morning, I guessed.

I pulled Harry's arm tighter around me, snuggling closer into him, and he responded by pulling me deeper into his lap. "Harry," I said softly with the blanket covering my lips, as I looked over at the crackling fire. "Why can't I remember anything?"

He let out a long sigh, kissing the top of my head. "Hermione," he whispered. "You know I love you… more than anything in the entire world, don't you?" I nodded, craning my neck to look up at him. "Then you know," he ran his hand over my cheek. "That I will never hide anything from you. But you need to trust me, that I will tell you when the time is right," he told me, hugging me tighter.

"Everything hurts, Harry," I told him, biting back a sob. "My head feels like it is splitting, I can't see more than five inches in front of my face without everything going fuzzy… my skin feels rough, like sandpaper or thick hair. And I can't… I can't remember anything, Harry," I cried softly. "Harry, I know you're trying to protect me, but I… Harry, I feel like I…." I pulled myself away from him, shoving the blanket to the other side of the couch. I crawled to my knees and turned around to face him. "I _know_ there is something I am not remembering, Harry," I told him. His eyes were moist, a look of complete broken heartedness. "Harry, we were both born muggles, and I know you have heard stories of things like this happening, just like I have… After I had that drink… Harry," I dropped down, hanging my head in the air to suppress a sob, taking his hand into mine. "Harry," I said again, bringing my eyes up to meet with his. "Harry, please tell me… _was I raped_?"

He closed his eyes, bringing his balled fist to his mouth and biting his folded index finger between his teeth. "I knew something was wrong," he began slowly. "After you drank that Champaign, and the way he kept looking at you… You were fine before that, and he kept _looking_ at you," he opened his eyes, looking at me with pools under his eyes.

"I tried to follow you, the way you were acting, the way you were walking, it was so _fast_," he told me. "I tried to go after you, but Snape… He kept blocking my way, telling me he had something to tell me from Dumbledore… By the time Snape finally left, I found him. He was," he cleared his throat, as if he were swallowing down a large lump. "I couldn't find you anywhere, I couldn't see you anywhere… He was fixing his pants, and his hair was completely disheveled. He kept congratulating himself, but he would never say what he did, just that, '_I did it! I finally did it!_'

"I kept asking him, but I knew… I already knew. I felt sick, and I could feel my heart breaking… I knew that… He told me he put a pill in your drink when you weren't looking, and, and…" he broke off again, and I felt as the tears continued to silently slide down my cheeks; our fingers embraced tightly together. I swallowed, feeling like I was going to throw up. "And I knew, Hermione… I knew before he said it that he raped you," I inhaled a huge, silent breath, collapsing against him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. I clung onto his shirt, pulling my knees up to my chest, and biting back, fighting off the hysterics.

"I went looking for you, telling him if I ever saw him near you again I would kill him. And I didn't care anymore, I don't care anymore, I told him you are my girlfriend.

"I found you in a secluded corner of the room, hidden off in the back, behind plants and decorations and things. You were on the floor, trembling. You were completely disoriented; you had no idea where you were. I took you into my arms, and you just clung to me like I was your lifeline and kept saying my name.

"I brought you straight to Gryffindor Tower, I couldn't go into the girls dormitories, so I just told the girls that were in there that you had too much to drink, and told them to clean you up for me and told them which clothes to put you in, giving them my shirt for you. Everyone knows about us now, it is impossible for them not to.

"I waited for you outside the girls dormitories', and carried you to the couch, waiting for you to wake up," he finished, hugging me tightly with tears in his voice. "Hermione, my daring, my _love_," he breathed. "I am so, so sorry. I am supposed to protect you, and I couldn't. Hermione, Hermione I am so sorry."

I clung to him just as tightly, kicking my legs to climb into his lap. "Harry," I cried, looking into his tear-filled eyes. "Harry, who?" I asked him weakly. "Who was it, Harry? Who _raped_ me?" my voice broke on the word.

"Hermione…" he said slowly, calming himself down, I knew it was for me, so he could be there for me. But I had to know.

"Harry, please just tell me," I begged, forcing down the sobs. "Was it Cormac?" I asked, looking up at him. He shook his head, leaning his forehead against mine. "Was it someone from Slytherin?" I asked, growing more and more frantic by the minute. He shook his head again, looking at me with big, sad green eyes. "Harry," I breathed softly. "_I love you_… Please, _please_… Please just tell me who it was, _please_."

He took in a deep breath, gently pulling his forehead from mine. Tears still rolled down my cheeks, but I was calmer now, feeding off of his comfort and love, drinking the strength from his arms around me. "Ron," he said flatly.

All of the calm shattered, I didn't want to believe him, but I had no other choice than to: this was Harry, Harry… _My Harry_. My one love and the man who I trusted more than anyone in the world. I balled his shirt into my fists, burying my face into his chest and sobbing, crying, "_no, no, no, no, no, no!" _No! I shook uncontrollably as sobs filled my body, listening in disgust and hate and disbelief as he told me what Ron had told him; telling him how I had strung him around for years… How he became disappointed when Harry wasn't happy for him; wasn't proud of him. How he just stood there mutely after Harry had told him I was his girlfriend, how it took every ounce of strength he had not to kill him there on the spot.

"Hermione," he cooed softly, holding me securely in his arms, rocking me back and forth against his body and I wept and wept. "I promise to you now: no one will ever, ever touch you again. No one will ever hurt you again. I love you," he told me. "I will die before anyone hurts you again."

I pulled my face from his chest, wiping at my cheeks as I tried regulating my breathing. "I love you," I coughed; looking down at his stomach, then back up at his eyes. "Harry," I cried. "_Harry_," my voice broke, and I placed my hands over his chest, tugging at his shirt affectionately. "It was supposed to be _you_," I told him, my shoulders shaking. "It was supposed to be _you_… _You_ were the one who I was supposed to give myself to completely, Harry… But I _can't_ anymore," I cried. "I _can't,_ I _can't_ Harry… It's been taken from me. I will _never_ have it back again.

"I hate him, Harry," I told him, laying myself against him and nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. "Harry, I never want to see him again. I hate him so much. I can't believe he ever had the gull to call himself my friend." Silent tears were streaming down my cheeks.

He pulled me tightly against him, kissing my neck softly and holding me; running his fingers through my hair. "That's because he never was, my darling," he told me softly, running his hands over my back. "It has always just been the two of us; he has always just hung around; a third wheel. Not good at anything except slowing us down or getting in the way; using you to do all of his class work. We should have left him behind years ago," he hugged me tighter, bringing his lips down to the top of my head. "There are no words, no actions that will ever be able to encompass how sorry I am, Hermione," he cooed. "If I had been a better boyfriend, this never would have happened. Hermione, my love," he pulled my head away from his shoulder, forcing my eyes to meet his. "I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you," he ran his hand over the side of my face, leaning in and kissing me deeply. "We will get through this," he promised me kissing me again. "He _will_ pay for what he did, Hermione. He will not get away with it. From now on… From now on there never was a Ron Weasley. Not to you. Not to me. He is dead."

I nodded, leaning in and kissing him again; running my fingers through his hair. I pressed my forehead against his, closing my eyes and feeling as he watched me, his hands running lovingly along my back. "Harry," I asked suddenly. "What if…" I swallowed. "What if he tries again? What if he finds me alone, and–," tremors filled my body, and he tightened his hold round me.

"He wont," he told me finally. "Hermione, he will not be able to. I wont allow it," he said, looking down at me seriously. "Hermione, I promise you with my life, he will not touch you again," I nodded, unsure, as I leaned my lips into his, kissing him deeply, drinking his love and comfort. His assurance.

"Sleep now, my love," he told me softly as I settled into his arms, leaning my head against his shoulder. He hugged me securely, holding me tightly. "And everything will get taken care of in the morning. Just close your eyes, feel my arms around you, and sleep."

"I love you," I whispered softly.

"I love you, Hermione," he said back, resting his head against mine. "More than anything in the world."

With his voice softly signing me to sleep I could hear in his tone that he was growing tired; exhausted, instead of me. I was full of energy: of fire. Harry said that it would get taken care of in the morning – and what? Allow Ron to have a peaceful night sleep, after _raping_ me? No, no, I don't think so.

Making sure Harry was asleep, I twisted in his arms a bit, moaning and mumbling his name. Nothing. If he were awake, he would have kissed the top of my head, hugged me tighter and rolled his head back a bit, clicking his lips together.

I pulled myself away from him, sliding out from the blanket and repositioning it back around him. I soundlessly walked to the backside of the couch and leaned down, kissing his forehead. "I love you," I whispered softly, looking down at his handsome face for only a moment as to not let myself get distracted from my task.

I made my way up the stairs, turning instead in the direction of the boys' dormitories instead of the girls'. Quietly, I walked over to Ron's four-poster, where I found his silhouette snoring loudly, and in a very strange position. I thought about ways to wake him, but instead, decided on-

"Ow!" he moaned as his body flew off his bed and crashed onto the hard wooden floor as I pushed with all my might. He scratched his head, eyes still closed as he pushed himself onto his elbows. "What the bloody hell was that fo– Hermione," he gulped, looking over at me.

"Didn't expect to see me?" I asked with my fists balled at my hips, glaring down at him with such hate I thought if I focused hard enough I might actually be able to catch him on fire. Too bad I wasn't a dragon.

I rounded his bed, and he tore to his feet and was down the stairs in an instant.

I followed him.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Help

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own these characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling, the only creative control I have is the plot.

* * *

**Blurred Lines**

Chapter Three: Help

**Harry's POV**

A forced pocket of air was pushed from my lungs; sent past my lips, filling my ears with a deep groan. I didn't feel Hermione's small form against me, which in itself would have woken me if the sudden slam of unfamiliar body weight pounding against me hadn't startled me to wakefulness. I blinked awake, still gasping for air, and looked around at my surroundings to find myself still in the common room – the fireplace still a crackle with hot flames by magic. It took me a minute, but I found my Hermione, standing at the base of the stairs, her eyes filled with rage as she looked on to the weight that still lay atop me. "Harry Potter," she hadn't said my name like that since before we became a couple, and it shocked me into the reality of what she was looking at.

I let out a disgusted moan as I flipped Ron Weasley off of me, sending him on to the floor in front of the couch. "Bloody hell!" he complained, quickly scrambling up to his feet. "Would the two of you just _stop _doing that?" he asked. "Still half asleep, you know!"

"Oh!" Hermione laughed sarcastically. "Harry!" she demanded again, taking her eyes from the monster in front of the couch and looking over at me. "My wand! Where is my wand Harry?" she asked as she jogged over to me, and began feeling me up for it.

"Hermione," I grabbed her arms, preventing her from searching me any further. "Hermione, love, love, calm down," I told her, taking both her hands into one of mine and placing her cheek in my palm. "I love you. If I give you your wand back two of you will end up in Azkaban before the sun is up, and I really don't want you arrested… Much as I _do_ want him killed," I indicated towards Ron. She took a moment and contemplated, looking over at the filth by the couch. "Hermione," I said more calmly, once again taking her face between my hands and forcing her eyes to meet mine. "He isn't worth it, darling," I told her. "He isn't worth it," she nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just stay here," I told her sweetly, before leaning forward to kiss her. She kissed me back, deeply, taking my head into her hands and reaching up on her toes. "I love you, but if you move – I _do _have your wand and I _will_ hex you, my sweet.

"You," I said, rounding the corner to Ron. "You're a bloody bastard who deserves to die, you know that?" I told him, sending my fist flying through the air and meeting the side of his cheek before he even had a chance to realize it was coming. "You dare even _think _you can lay a hand on _my _girlfriend?" I asked him, sending another punch at his other cheek before he even had time to recover from the last. With both hands clasped over his cheeks, I made the next really count, taking his shoulders into my hands and bringing them down while lifting my knee with its full force between his legs. He let out a holler of pain, and dropped his hands to clasp his genitals. I took my next chance, grabbing with both hands the back of his head and bending his face down to meet with my knee. When he dropped to the floor he had blood pooling from his nose, and bright purple bruises forming on each cheek. I turned around to look at my Hermione. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and looked down at the redhead on the floor with a combination of something I had never seen her have before: hate and fear. I spun around, lifting my foot behind me as far as it would go, and then sending it home, slamming into his stomach. I did this three more times before dropping down to sit on him; slamming my fist into his skull again and again and again.

"You BASTARD!" I screamed before sending another punch into his left cheek. "I hope you die, Ron Weasley!" I told him. "I hope you…" I was livid; all I could see was red. All I could see was Hermione as I found her whimpering and confused on the floor at Slughorn's party; her dress ripped, blood staining the area between her legs, staining through onto her dress. The sound of her terrified voice as she whimpered my name; clinging onto me desperately as I carried her back to Gryffindor Tower. The look of pride on Ron's face as he explained to me what he had done to my girlfriend; to the one and absolute love of my life.

I was suddenly ripped away from him, and looked down to find my hands and shirt and part of my slacks were splattered with his blood. Hermione was rushing over to me, pulling me into her arms and she walked me over to a loveseat. "Harry," she was saying desperately. "Harry! Harry, love, hear me!" I pulled my eyes away from Ron, and as my eyes met with her beautiful almond ones, I smiled. She smiled back, and I ran my bloodied hand over her hair. "It's okay now, Harry," she was saying. "It's okay… Cormac was there," she was explaining as a buzz of voices and noises passed by us. "Apparently he saw the whole thing – He's going away now, Harry. We'll both be fine," she pulled my forehead against hers. "We'll be fine."

"Wait, Cormac..? What?"

"McLaggen," she told me, looking down and pulling at a loose thread in the material of the chair. "He found me, too. He saw Ron slip the pill in my drink… he found me before you did, Harry… He saw what Ron did, he…watched the whole thing…" she looked up at me, tears smearing down her cheeks. "He wanted to do it to, but he saw you and just… took off…" I tore myself from the seat, ready to take on my second fellow Gryffindor of the night. Hermione grabbed my arm, tugging me towards her.

"Harry, _no!_" she hissed. "What he said about wanting to do it too slipped, he is getting taken away with Ron! You're my boyfriend, everybody knows that know, so you defending me against Ron was you protecting me, but if you go after McLaggen who didn't actually do anything _you'll _get in trouble Harry, and I can't have you taken from me!"

Reality was setting in; what Ron did, knowing McLaggen wanted to, that he watched the whole thing happen… I was spending so much time focusing on the monsters of this situation, I had entirely forgotten about the victim, my darling Hermione. I looked over at her, and she was shaking, as she, too, looked around the room; broken furniture, Ron bloodied and bruised and barley conscious, McLaggen with his back against the wall looking down at Ron, then over at me and Hermione. Teachers were everywhere, questioning, it seemed, everyone _except _Hermione and me.

"Harry," there were tears in her voice. I looked over at her, and she had her hands extended towards me: she needed me, and I had been too bloody focused on tearing Ron apart, I had been ignoring her, when she was the one who had been drugged and raped. "Please," her voice was soft and weak, pleading. I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly. "Harry please," she said again as I closed my eyes, breathing in her scent. "They're both being taken away now; can we please just try and pretend this never happened Harry? Please?" I looked down at her, cupping her face between my hands and looking down at her with guilt. I kissed her forehead, and then her lips.

"I am so sorry Hermione," I told her softly. "Please… I was so mad; all I could think about was how badly I wanted to destroy Ron for what he did… Hermione, darling, please… God, I am so sorry. Hermione I am so sorry," she nodded her head, pulling at the fabric at my shoulders.

"Harry, I just never thought," she was still nodding, her eyes filling with tears. "Harry, I just, _Harry_…" she started sobbing, dropping to her knees and taking me down with her. She was hyperventilating, trembling and sobbing so loudly that all pairs of eyes in the room was on us, but I didn't give a damn. I pulled her into my lap, hugging her tightly and rocking her back and forth. "Harry!" she cried, ripping at my clothes and screaming. "Why god, Harry, oh, why did this happen to me?" she sobbed, my heart breaking with each new tear that left her eyes.

I looked up and saw Neville standing beside us, a depressed look on his face as he looked down at Hermione. I knew any other male voice beside my own would send her over the edge, but I was too slow to stop it: he bent down beside us, placing his hand onto her shoulder. "Hermione, if there is anything-"

"NO!" she screamed, ripping herself from my arms and crawling backwards into the far corner of the room. "NO! NO!" she was covering her face with her hands, crossing her legs over each other so tightly I was afraid one might snap. "Stay away from me!" she screamed. "Don't touch me!" It was all too much, Ron raping her, and then finding out someone else was planning to rape her… she was loosing it. "Stay away from me," she demanded again, looking at Neville, but not really _seeing _anything.

I stood hesitantly, saying her name softly, hesitantly. "Hermione?" I said softly. She whimpered, pulling her legs tightly against her chest. "Hermione, love, it's me, Harry… You're Harry. The man you love, who will never do a thing in the world to hurt you…"

"Harry?" she asked softly. "Harry… Harry," recognition washed over her face, and she scrambled into my arms. "Oh, Harry… Harry…" she was crying again, not quite sobbing, but not exactly calm, either. "Harry," she was running her hands over the back of my head, and I was hugging her as tightly as I could without hurting her. "Harry, I think I need help, Harry, please… Harry, will you help me?" he voice broke, and she clung to me like I was the last living person in the world.

"Always," I promised her. "Always Hermione." I kissed the top of her head softly, lifting her into my arms and carrying her from Gryffindor commons.

* * *

After changing her into her hospital robes, I helped her onto the cot. Under normal circumstances Madam Pomfrey would help one of the female students change if she herself weren't capable, but the second Madam Pomfrey went to touch Hermione she began to scream again, and even tried biting the poor old woman once. She nodded over at me, sadly, and I helped Hermione to change.

I pulled the warm blanket up to Hermione's chin, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "And I going to be okay, Harry?" she asked me, squeezing my hand. "I keep getting flashes of memory, of… of Ron… and I have moments when I don't know what is real and what isn't. Harry, am I going crazy?"

"No, no, of course not Hermione," I promised her, bringing her hand up to my lips and kissing her gently. "You just went through something horrible, something no one should ever go though… it is going to take time for you to heal, darling, but I am going to be with you every second of the way," she smiled at that, looking over at me.

"I love you, Harry," she told me.

"And I love you, Hermione," I told her. "So very, very much." I looked up to see Madam Pomfrey making her way over to us. "Now Hermione, you're going to have to let Madam Pomfrey take some blood," she began sweating, looking very nervous. "Now darling, what did I just promise you?"

"That you'll stay with me," she whimpered. "Every second."

"Yes, just look into my eyes, and keep talking."

"What do I say?" she asked.

"Anything, darling, tell me anything."

"When I first met you on the train," she began, letting out a hiss as Madam Pomfrey sticked her. "I thought you were really cute," she told me. "You were my first crush, and now I'm pretty sure I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. How rare is that?"

I smiled, running my hand through her hair. "When I first saw you on the train, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen," I said with a smile. "And now, I _am _going to spend the rest of my life with you." She let out another hiss as Madam Pomfrey stuck her with something else, and almost as soon as she pulled the needle out, Hermione eyes started to droop.

Hermione smiled happily. "I love you Harry."

"I love you, Hermione," I kissed her forehead, rubbing the top of her head with my thumb. She was asleep before I pulled my lips away, and when I did, Madam Pomfrey had a solemn look on her face, and was gesturing for me to go over to her. I looked down at Hermione one last time, and then walked over to the nurse.

"I am so sorry," she said before I even had a chance to reach her all the way. "You see, in the wizarding world, our test results happen much sooner than in the muggle world, and, and…"

"What, Madam Pomfrey?"

"It's your girlfriend," she told me sadly. "Miss Granger… She's pregnant."

**To be continued…**


End file.
